A Rose and a Hook
by Countesscannibal
Summary: Captain Hook fiction, based mainly on the Jason Isaacs Hook. Hook finds his match and mate on a trip to the mainland then after several years apart they reunite under quite different circumstances. HookXOC
1. Begninnings

I do not own any characters, (save original ones) or the universe in which they reside...this is my disclaimer.

* * *

Rosette tossed in her sleep and creases marred her pale features.

_She ran through corridors of white and blue towards a door that seemed to grow no nearer. She suddenly felt heat and then the walls melted and became red and dripping, burning she cried out and reached for the door. She felt the hot metal handle and despite the pain pushed, she became face to face with a raging fire, the sound of her mother telling her to run and her father calling for calling for her mother amid the flames and heat. She became surrounded my black smoke and her breath became short, she collapsed to her knees and felt her fingers sink into piles of ash. The smoke still choked her and she struggled to breath. _

She sat up taking a deep breath as if surfacing from a deep dive. Looking around she looked over the not yet familiar surroundings of her new home. She threw off the covers and stood walking quickly to the large window and pulling the curtain back with all her strength. I opened revealing the early light on the gardens, the pale dawn still clearing the intricate patterns of green of the remnants of the night. She opened the door and stepped onto the balcony and breathed in the fresh crisp air feeling her lungs clear of the black acrid smoke from her dreams, her memories.

She had been in France for two months and her nights were plagued with the memory. She slept little and found no comfort from the place she would now call home. It would never be the manor she left her childhood in, the gaudy filigree and gold décor was nothing to the ocean of colours that her home had been. The tapestries, paintings and furniture were all gone now, along with her parents and her childhood. The day after the fire and her parents demise she felt different, he felt empty. The pain from the loss never left her and despite all the help from her cousins and family friends she could not stifle it, not yet.

Rosette was twelve when her parents died, along with her childhood she stepped off the boat to greet her cousins a different girl. Stronger, self-reliant but empty, the new home, family and life would fail to fill the void her old life had left and she wondered, as she stood on the balcony watching the sun glitter off the fountains still water. Her thoughts pushed aside as the water became a flurry of movement and the pout let off a stream of water, the day had begun.

She returned to her room and looked at her trunk, still unpacked at the end of her bed, not wanting to open old wounds she left it. Her Uncle and Aunt had brought her clothes of the latest fashions at court and everything she could possibly need was provided. Walking past to her wardrobe she opened the doors selecting the black dress she wore on outings from the house, her eyes still dull and her face pale. She looked over the colours and closed the door, she was not ready to end her mourning yet.

The door closed she walked over to the room dividers and changed, her hand flitting over the familiar ties of the dress she wore so many times and then, dress she sat at her vanity. She again put her hair up out of the way, the dark red locks pulled back and a black veil over them. Her face remained plain, though she saw the beginnings of womanhood creep over her features.

There was a knock on her door and she called out, the response that breakfast was ready and then receding footsteps. She sighed and stood floating gently to the door and opening it, the metal handle cool against her skin, unlike the one in her memory.

At the table she ignored her aunts daily assault on her choice of dress and her lengthy period of mourning. Her uncle would quiet the woman and then silence would ensue, today was different somehow. The air was heavier somehow despite the warmth of the late spring air wafting through mansion.

Pierre was leaving. She stood up in shock and ran out of the room to the entrance hall where she saw her cousin ushering the servants out with his bags.

"Pierre!" She called lifting her dress to lengthen her stride.

The boy stopped and turned to her with a smile, "I wondered if you would be up to see me leave" He said and embraced her, "You made it just in time" He held her from him.

"I nearly forgot Pierre, I will not be able to survive in this place without you" She said holding his hands, "Your mother will drive me to despair"

"Not before you drive her so" He laughed. He was two years her senior and had been so pleased to see her. He was the only one who could talk to her at first, then gave her the courage to go out with him visiting the site of the country and eventually Paris. With him Rosette was able to relax and laugh. He always knew how to make her smile and laugh. He was also leaving, to tour Europe with his school mates.

"I'll be back before you know, you'll see. With gifts galore and stories too" He smiled and she returned it.

"Just come back, I don't know what I would do if something happened to you out there" She said earnestly and he hugged her again.

"I promise to return, and you must promise that when I return you will be wearing colours" He said just as earnestly.

She looked down then nodded, "Okay, I promise" She looked up at him and he beamed at her with his brown eyes.

"Now I must go or we'll miss the boat" He gave her a kiss on the cheek and then left, Rosette stood watching him leave and sighed. Her life was about to get more troublesome.

* * *

Please review, though this has been written over a long period of time and what not it's always nice to hear what people think :) xx


	2. Cousins

Rosette received countless letters and gifts from Pierre as he travelled across the continent. The letters described his journey and the exciting adventures he had, she would picture him in her mind walking the streets of Athens or strolling in the warmth in Spain and then his cold winters in the Tartar Mountains in the east. He envied him but knew that it would not suit her to travel such. Pierre also sent her gifts ranging from small trinkets to books, clothes and countless other items.

It was her fifteenth birthday, Rosette stood on her balcony looking at the midday sun. She looked at the servants and gardeners going about the preparations for the evening festivities. The breeze was warm, lightly caressing her cheeks and she breathed deeply of the scents in the air.

Behind her, her door opened and a figure crept into her room silently walking towards her. Suddenly behind her he tapped her shoulder, she turned in shock and the smiled broadly.

"Pierre!" She said with joy and jumped on him in a hug, he returned it lifting her up and spinning her around.

"I'm back Rose, you don't think I would miss you on your birthday" He said laughing at her joy.

"You missed the last to…despite the beautiful gifts you sent" She said smiling. Taking his hand she led them back into her room, "Tell me this isn't a fleeting visit" She looked him in the eye.

"No, my travelling is done, I'm back for good. That and I couldn't have you going to court unattended" He said letting her go and walking over to the bed where a box lay waiting, "I brought you something of the occasion today and your first day in court tomorrow too" He said opening the first box and pulling out a red dress with pink detail, "This for tonight, for you are a rose by any other name dear cousin" He said and laid it down.

"Pierre, you shouldn't have" She said touching the taffeta material with a smile then watched him open the next box. Her eyes widened at the beautiful gown.

It was a deep royal blue with gold detail and laced edges, "It's beautiful" She whispered taking the material in her hands.

"You will look beautiful on you first day, the envy of all the other women and the desire of all the men" He said, "For now, let us get you ready for your celebration tonight" He handed her the red dress and ushering her to the dividers where she changed.

Pierre nodded as she stepped out and slipped into the matching shoes he provided then fussed with her hair letting it fall at her shoulders and pining it half up with red guilt.

"Beautiful cousin" Pierre breathed, this being the first time he had seen her in colour, she looked like she had never some before, alive.

"Your mother will be so pleased, she will probably have the black dresses removed from my wardrobe" She said finishing her hair and turning around, "What?"

Pierre watched her with awe and pride, "Nothing, you're just…so beautiful" He said and walked towards her hands out taking hers, "Come let us see what the others have to say. He pulled and led her out of the room.

By the late hours of the night, near midnight, Rosette sat on the fountain's edge and looked at the life in the garden that night. Her entrance into the party was one to remember, all heads turned and with Pierre at her arm there were cheers and joy spread like wildfire through the crowd. Even her aunt had given her a rare smile and nod of approval.

Now, most of the guests had left and only family remained, she watched as they to bid goodnight and left the marble floor for their beds. She watched Pierre saunter down to where she sat.

"That was a success, they will be talking about this night for many days" He said and plopped himself down next to her, "You felt it didn't you Rose" He looked at her with warm eyes.

"I did, I felt alive Pierre…I'm still empty but I feel alive" She lent her head on his shoulder, "Tomorrow will be interesting to say the least" She smiled, "If your mother is anything to go by I fear she'll marry me off to the first male that asks me to dance"

Pierre laughed, "She'll certainly try" They both laughed and then a mutual look between them decided that a good night's sleep was in order, if only to give them rest enough to face the trial of tomorrow. 

* * *

Thanks for reading! xx


	3. Growing up

It was a day which moved all too slowly for Rose who sat in her night dress waiting for Pierre to make his move and give her his king. She waited knowing he knew she had him and was just stalling.

"Come on Pierre" She said drumming her fingers on the table.

"I'm not as quick thinking as you cousin and I shall not yield yet" He said avoiding the obvious move causing her to let out a breath and counter before he had time to think.

"You are causing yourself more trouble postponing the inevitable" She said with a smile.

"Oh shush will you" He frowned, "You are far too clever for your age you know, three years apart from me has defiantly changed you dear cousin" He said finally giving in and giving her the game.

"I simply made use of all the time I had on my hands, avoiding your mother and" She played the final move, "And learnt a few less ordinary skill too"

"Oh, Rose what have you been doing" He said looking at her with curious eyes, "Do indulge me"

"You must not tell Pierre" She looked at him almost nonchalantly, "I have taken up the sword" She said.

"Ah, a woman learning how to fight, how peculiar" HE said then had a though and put a hand to his cheek, "Oh, you're enough to handle as it is but I dread the trouble you could cause with a weapon in your hand" He feigned fear and then burst out laughing.

She glared at him in mock anger, "Oh come one, I haven't actually practiced with anyone…yet" She admitted and began reordering the chess pieces.

"Yet, I suppose you want my expertise in this matter then Rose" He said leaning forward with a smile.

"Naturally" She continued not looking up, "Now I've shared my secret what is yours dear cousin" he said sweetly still not looking at him.

"What secret…" He said caution edging into this words.

"I became dreadfully observant while you were gone and you and your friend Maurice disappeared together several times last night" She said like it was nothing.

"Rose, you know " He started then stopped watching her, "I see…Well at least I do have a romantic interest" She said slyly and she looked up.

"Don't even go there Pierre…You know what I think of the boys" She rolled her eyes, "I will have to steel myself for the onslaught tomorrow" She shook her head.

"Oh the bane of being beautiful" Pierre said with mock hurt and took her hand looking at her sincerely, "Dearest cousin, should you turn down any man please, point him my way" He said laugher falling from his lips, "And mind mother doesn't see, she'll scold you so if she sees your turning down potential suitors" He added

"Oh Pierre" She rolled her eyes and took her hand away, "If there is one thing I did right while you were gone was tell you mother I was uninterested in what she had planned for me, I simply would not have her interfering in my life so" She held her head high and smiled with pride.

"You did did you, well that explains her silence about you last night, though she did go on about it to father and aunt Juliette" He said

"She can say what she like to them, I will not have her forcing me into any relationship with those…" Pierre interrupted her with a cough and she turned around.

"We Will be leaving for court in the hour, I expect you both to be ready before then" Pierre's mother looked at then through narrow eyes and then held her head high and left.

They waited before Pierre laughed and Rosette swatted him out of her room so she could dress. She closed the door and silence descended, soon she would be presented at court and have to become a player in a game she knew she didn't want to. The idea of the dancing and drinking and polite small talk made her sigh inwardly and wonder ever so briefly what her life would have been like had…she stopped herself and stood tall walking behind the dividers and changing into the dress.

She sat opposite Pierre in the carriage, her aunt next to him, her cast her sly smiles while his mother explained to Rosette the etiquette she had practised and the practicalities in dealing with certain scenarios. Rosette ignored him and pretended to take in all that was said and almost looked relieved when they stopped outside the palace.

Pierre took one on each arm and they entered, his mother left them to enter the room herself and Pierre paused to look over Rosette.

"You are ready, now let's cause some gossip among the nobility" He smirked and held her hand on his arm and they entered together.

He was right in that they caused a stream of whispers as they passed and despite all eyes on them they both remained calm and pushed it all aside. Pierre presented her to the king who smiled and kissed her hand with grace, she smiled back and curtsied to him and his queen giving an inclination of her head to which the queen understood with a smile. Then they left the group and Pierre escorted her to a group of his friends who quickly warmed to Rosette and after glared from her Aunt, she accepted several dances.

The evening drew close and the night with it, Pierre sat next to Rosette who held a crystal glass and sipped her drink. They watched as couples danced both on the dance floor and off, they watched how gossip was passed about and observed.

"Pierre, between the two of us we could find everything out about all these people" She said dreamily, almost laughing at the idea.

"Don't I know it, we would hold all the cards" He looked at his cousin, beauty radiating from her a she watched wide eyed at the colours and people in the room, "You have your womanly wiles and clever little head of yours and I have charisma and experience" He said and now watched her bright green eyes as she looked at him.

"Pierre, how long can I go on before I must marry?" She looked at him sadness creeping into the eyes.

"Long enough to not have to worry about it now he said with a smile and stood up holding out his hand, "Now I think mother looks a bit tired" He nodded to where his mother sat watching them and listening to the woman next to her.

They left in silence, Rose receiving many bows and farewells from all the male occupants in court to which Pierre smiled at winking at several he eyed up. The journey home was short and Rose soon felt the soft cushion of her bed beneath her. She fell quickly into her usual slumber, burdened with its memories of blue and red.


	4. Chekmate

"Mama's been despairing over you again" Pierre watched as Rosette made her move and took his rook with an air of indifference.  
"Whatever for now" She watched his move.

"She fears you will never marry"  
"Oh really" She said and frowned, moving another piece.

"Yes, she thinks that because she was wed to my father at sixteen you should be married by now too, and you have more than enough suitors at court" He moved his bishop.

"I know, but I could never marry any of them, they are all too..." She took his bishop.

"You could always marry me dear cousin" He smirked at her then moved a piece.

"I'm sure that you would just love that, you would get frustrated at me beating you in chess every time" She returned his smile, "Check"

He moved his king to safety, "Do enlighten me then, dearest cousin as to why no man at court suits your taste"

"They are all far too dull, not the least bit exciting whatsoever and though I find them appealing to the eyes not one seems right"

"I shall remember to tell my friends that one"

"Oh, don't be so cruel...They'll try and double their efforts" She took his knight.

"Indeed, perhaps I should tell them of your sword skills I should think that would keep them away"

"You are still upset over our last bout are you not cousin" She smirked remembering the defeat and moved another piece which he then took.

"Not in the slightest, but I cannot stand by, tell me what kind of a man you want dear Rosette"

"I want a man who has an air of mystery about him, charming and chivalrous"

"Rich, tall dark and handsome..."

She narrowed her eyes at him but smiled, "Handsome yes, captivating and strong"

"Perhaps a man who can render you speechless, that would be quite a man"

"Oh, really Pierre, Checkmate" She sat back on the chair and smiled sweetly at him.

"Do not get too smug, I'll win the next game" He returned her pieces but paused, "Rosette, Mama's coming" Rosette dropped her legs from under her and tucked them under the table properly.

Pierre's mother, Rosette's aunt, was a stern and proper French aristocrat, dictating Rosette's every move since she moved to live with them, came hurrying over to the two at their table in the garden of the mansion, the sun lowering as she drew closer.

"Come come now, we have to leave shortly for court, Rosette go and powder your face and...clean up" She pursed her lips and Rosette rolled her eyes at Pierre who was attempting to keep himself together, "Pierre, be ready to escort your cousin in the entrance...now" And with that she went after Rosette leaving Pierre to look at the chessboard and sigh before rising and slinging on his coat.

Rosette never seemed to find peace from the other courtiers, from her arrival at her cousin's several years prior after the tragic death of her parents in a fire at their home in England which left her being the talk of court along with her family. As she grew it turned from talk of the tragedy to talk of her seclusion and then her looks, at seventeen she was perhaps the most beautiful woman in the king's court with fiery red hair and bright green eyes, pale flawless skin. There were rumours circulating about her chosen activities moreover whether there was truth behind the one stating she was a skilled swordsman. Rosette herself found it all rather amusing, thanks to her cousin who was willing to part with any information about her when she was not around and relaying what was being said.

Today would be no different for her when they entered the hall filled with finely dressed French elites, heads turning at her entrance. After greetings, false smiles and several forced dances she found Pierre and took a seat next to him.

"You should have bought that game with you"

"Don't tell me you are not having fun Rosette"

"Just because you are watching me pass between every man's arms in the room, you could do me some help and try and get them off my case" She tilted her head to him chewed her lip.

"How many hearts have you broken today then" He smiled and laughed when she hit him.

"None thank you very much"

"Well, there is always the king, I hear he's finally taken an interest in you...unsurprising"

"That's all I need, Aunt Francoise would faint at the idea of me being the king's mistress"

"I always thought you would suit being a mistress to..."

"Don't you..."She didn't finish scolding him when her eyes caught red velvet.

"What is it" Pierre followed her eyes and saw what had caught her attention, across the room stood the king with his closest companions and a stranger that had the court suddenly buzzing. He glanced their way and blue met green, the sight left her speechless and Pierre looked back at her and leant closer to her.

"Well well...someone had finally caught your attention cousin dearest"

"Do you know who he is?" She whispered to him.

"From what I have heard he is a Captain...a 'privateer' of the kings I haven't heard a name oh and he's one of yours, English" He smiled at her, "You would be interested in a 'privateer' cousin...I hear they're quite...charming and mysterious" She batted his arm and frowned at him knowing what he meant by the term.

"I'm not interested in him... well I am but he is just...new. I can't recall you telling me this earlier Pierre, some warning would have been appreciated" She said.

"Well even if you are not interested here's your chance to find out yourself, he's coming over" Pierre raised his head in the man's direction.

Walking over to them, the crowd parting as he passed, inclining his head to them then stopping before Rosette and Pierre who stood up.

"Pierre LeDornier" He said and inclined his head to him, "This is my dearest cousin, Rosette" The man took her hand and kissed it sending a shock through her hand and up her arm.

"Charmed, I am captain Hook, James Hook" He smiled at Rosette who managed to smile back her senses immersed in his blue eyes, "Might I steal your cousin for a dance, Pierre" He said it whilst gazing at her green eyes.

"By all means, she look to be in need of one" Pierre sat back down amused as the Captain led Rosette on the dance floor and took her hand and waist leading them in a waltz about the room gracefully.


	5. Speachless

Pierre was not the only one amused though most were surprised, Rosette always turned down dances or at least most of them until her aunt forced her to accept, accepting a dance willingly was unheard of.

She gazed into his eyes, feeling the blue piercing into her as they span around the room to the music. She had never seen a more handsome man in her life and was somewhat pleased when she heard his accent, British like her though no doubt his French was just as excellent.

"I seem to have caused quite a stir "

"Fresh meat among the court always causes a stir"

"This is not my first time in this court me beauty" He said with a smirk, she looked at him trying to find recognition but found none.

"Yet I feel that the reaction would be the same had I been a frequenter of court"

"I never accept a dance willingly Captain" She said still locked to his eyes.

Hook looked at her and pulled her closer still, their faces close their bodies touching, her felt warmth rise in his chest at the touch of the girl and though to entranced, found amusement in her spellbound self. He looked as if to question her but she couldn't find the words but the glint in his eye led her to believe he already knew.

"I should love to get to know you better, Rosette if I may, though I am sure I would find out a great deal from the loose tongues of the court" She saw the mischievous look in his eyes but ignored all the warnings and smiled, feeling a blush creep along her neck and cheeks.

"I would like to get to know you to, Captain"

The music ended then began a new and others joined them eager to overhear what was being said, they managed to leave the floor and he returned her to where she had sat before, inclining his head to Pierre and kissing her hand before leaving them to return to the king.

"Well...that was the highlight of the night and you two shall be the hot topic for the next few days I imagine"

"I...Pierre" She looked at him, "I should like to return home" She stood suddenly and left the room, Pierre followed but was pulled over at the door by the Captain who murmured several words to him, Pierre raised his brow and nodded leaving the room with a smile.

She fell back onto the bed and Hook climbed on top of her, placing feather kisses along her collarbone and up her neck before hovering over her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her, his hand trailed up her leg and the rolled to the centre of the bed devouring her.

Rosette traced her finger along the scars on his chest, Hook caught her wrist and pulled bringing her to lay across him, looking up at her bright eyes, ruffled hair and smile.

"A 'privateer' they call you" She tilted her head.

Hook raised a brow, "Is that so?"

"Yes, though I'm sure the other term applies just as much" She smiled and he kissed her hand.

"What would that term be ma cherie?"

She bit her lip, "Pirate"

Hook raised a brow and chuckled.

She twirled a lock of ebony hair around her finger.

"I heard a great deal about you before I left the court to join you" She licked her lips and raised her brow.

"Nothing bad I hope"

"Are you as interesting as they say"

She laughed and he joined rolling her onto her back then caressing her face, she held his hand there feeling the warmth, "Nothing bad at all...you are beautiful" He looked over her face which she turned away slightly and her smile fled her face.

"Is that all" She said in a whisper.

Hook lowered himself to her ear, "No, no you are so much more"

She looked back at him, her heart quickened as his lips grazed over hers then placed delicate kisses under her ear,

"Clever" and trailing down her neck,

"Rebellious", collar bones,

"A rose with the sharpest thorns"

further down releasing a soft moan from her. She pulled him back up and kissed him on the lips, "Captain"

"James, call me James"

"James...I" She faltered as his hand travelled up her leg and she wrapped her fingers in his hair pulling his face back up to hers and they fell into each other again.

Pierre opened the doors to her room and walked over the bed leaning over to look at her. She was wrapped in the sheets with a smiled ghosting her lips.

"Now I have never seen that smile before" Her eyes shot open and he laughed as she sat up wrapping the sheet about her.

"What are you...Get out of my room!" She made to hit him but he stepped out of reach laughing.

"Oh, come come dear cousin, I'm just having some fun" He smiled as she pulled the sheet about her, "If you are wondering, your gallant captain left in the early hours so as not to cause suspicion, it is one o'clock and he is due in court again later today" Pierre watched her face change as he spoke and she pulled the cover around her and slid off the bed, rushing to the en-suite.

"Thank you... could you not have woken me earlier?" She called to him over the running water.

Pierre laughed and sat himself down on the bed, "You know me cousin, we came to an arrangement of course...and I thought it was about time you found yourself someone...Though I must admit, a seaman, really" He heard the water stop and she got in the bath sighing with comfort, the pain from last night ebbing away.

"A Pir…privateer Pierre, he is like no one I have ever met, he managed to breach all my defences"

"I would prefer you keep that to yourself, however you're little dance last night has the whole court a buzz...I have had to keep several peers from discussing it openly"

"Why is that?"

"Well, mama didn't really approve, she was so sure that the king's cousin...I can't recall which one... is plucking up the courage to ask you"

"Oh...I'm sure he was...but really, can I do no right in her eyes!"

He heard her exit the bath and she came out wrapped in a dressing gown, her hair in damp ringlets.

"Between the two of us...we have no chance"

"Do not suggest we marry again"

"It would work out for the both of us, you can have your 'privateer' and I can indulge my own taste and no one will be the wiser" Pierre said as she stepped behind the oriental screen and began dressing.

"You know that I'm more likely to run off than do that...just because you have your tastes I will not marry you" She put her head around the side, "Some help Pierre?" He stood and walked around behind her lacing up her corset, "And anyway, he leaves at the end of the week" She said sadly.

"Woe betide you cousin...then you must make the most of the time you have, and I can assure you plenty" he smirked and she rolled her eyes, "So how was last night?"

"Incredible" She turned to him and put her cage on before sliding her dress over her head and then turning around again, "I slept soundly…" She said her voice lower and tone more serious, "My dreams were calm and there were no nightmares" She said looking confused

"It seems all it took was some company to alleviate your burdened mind" He said holding her hands. He knew what it meant for her to have a peaceful night she never had rest bite from the horror of the fire, even time could not heal her.

"Pierre, what am I to do when he leaves"

"Now now cousin, let us not think like that just yet you have several days ahead before you can mourn for your loss" He patted her back and they came from behind the screen and she walked over to the large window looking out over the vast gardens.


End file.
